


Yes Lord Yaldabaoth

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Dystopian society, Evil Akira, F/F, F/M, I will add more tags as I go, M/M, Multi, Murder, Public Execution, Public Humiliation, Self-Harm, Slaves, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), hangings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: So basically Akira accepts Yaldabaoth offer, and now everything has gone to hell. People are turning against one another. People are being killed, or forced into slavery to serve the great Lord Yaldabaoth. There is a small group of people who are still supporting and helping the Phantom Thieves. People in this dystopian society have started to lose their faith in them, and started to hunt down, anyone who still believes in them.Will the Phantom Thieves be able to stop Yaldabaoth.





	1. The Trickster

" What should we do," a voice cried out in fear, worried for its own wellbeing. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, before shaking me slightly," What are we going to tell Master," the voice asked.

" Hush, before someone hears you," another voice ordered the other," We shouldn't trouble our master with this. Let's just bring her to Lord Yaldabaoth."

" Al-alright,"

I tried to control my breathing, as a hand grabs onto my forearm. I waited patiently, as they removed my shackles.

" Help me," the calmer and collected one ordered.

My finger twitched, as one of them slid their arm, under my back.

My eyes snapped open, as I released a blood-curdling scream, causing to the two angel-like shadows to jump back. Without hesitation, I jumped up, and clawed at the shadow's face, digging my nail into its mask. It cried out in pain, before pushing me away.

The shadow reaches up, and held its face," Y-you little…," it growled, before turning to the other," Get her."

The other shadow held out its hands towards me," Come on, Lady Akane. Don’t fight us," It begged.

I quickly brought my fingers to my lips, opening them, before quickly pulling out a sewing pin.

The shadow quickly jerk back," Wh-where did you-,"

" That doesn't matter. Restrain her before she-,"

" What's going on here," a calm voice interrupted the two. They both froze realizing who the voice belongs to.

They both quickly bowed down before the figure," Forgive us, Master," they cried," We weren't properly informed of your arrival."

I trembled, taking a step back.

Their master simply chuckles, while walking further into the room, with his hand resting in his pockets," I was actually on a very important Mission when a very loyal and obedient shadow. Told me Akane had passed out," he glances at me, as he smiled," You never answered my question."

" We didn't want to trouble you, Master," the shadow clasp its hands together," We were watching Akane, but she suddenly passed out,"

The other one nodded," Yes, but before we were able to bring her to Lord Yaldabaoth. She went berserk and attacks me," it explained, as it pointed to the scratch marks on its mask.

The former Phantom Thief eyes narrowed when he saw the sewing needle, in my trembling hand. He glared at the shadow," Why didn't you search her," he asked.

" It wasn't necessary. She's a little girl-,"

" A little girl who just attacked you," he interrupted

The shadow lowers its head.

He looked away from the shadow and back at me. His gaze softens a bit, as the corner of his lips moved upwards. He extended his arm out towards me," Akane, come here," his voice sickening sweet.

I bit my lower lip, taking another step back. My back was now pressed up against the wall," N-no."

He frowned, " You really don’t have a choice. I'm going to take you to the Velvet room."

My heart begins to beat violently in my chest. That’s right. I remember it now. The God of Control, gave him the velvet room as a gift, for handing over the world to him. The velvet room was now the Trickster's playground. A place where he could freely punish, and torture anyone who dares to question him.

I panicked and immediately shook my head," No. You have no right. I rather die than go to that torture chamber," I screamed, well bringing the end of pin to my finger," You’re a murderer. You betrayed us."

He sighed, before pulling out his gun," I guess we have to do this the hard way."

Blood dripped onto the floor. I kneel down, and quickly ran my fingertip along the ground, drawing an image, before slamming my hand down on it. Within seconds a cloud of smoke appear and consumed me.

The smoke filled the room, I could hear the two shadows yelling at each other, before being silenced by a couple of gunshots. I whimpered.

" This is why I told all of you, to search her,"

I need to get out before the smoke clears. I drop down on to my hands and knees and started to crawl in the direction of the door.

" Akane," he called out," Your only making this worse."

I ignored him, as I continue to make my way towards the door. Some of the smoke had started to clear.

I winched, as I heard another gunshot, followed by footsteps.

I ran my hands along the floor and paused once my finger pressed up against the wooden frame of the door. I quickly stood up and ran out into the hallway.

Fresh tears ran down my face, as I closed my eyes.

Why…why are we always running? Why are we always being haunted down? These two questions are always on my mind. Ever since Yaldabaoth won, we were always on the run. Hiding in the shadows. Hoping for a miracle, that never came. It was depressing, not only for me but for everyone else.

It was dangerous for us to stay in one place for a long time. For a short period of time, we hid in an old abandoned apartment. No one was allowed to go out on their own. It was hard, getting used to the change. I remember, sitting down in the corner of the small living room, in between Ann and Makoto. They were both sound asleep, they needed it. Ryuji was kneeling down in front of the window, peeking through the space made by the two wooden boards. He looked completely exhausted and physically drained of all his energy. He must have been waiting on Yusuke, and Haru. It was their turn to go get food and water before we ran out. Futaba and Mona had left a couple days ago to go check on Sae and Sojiro.

Ryuji was the one, who was most affected by…Akira's betrayal. Like us, he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to accept the fact that his closes friend, had turned against them, and pointed his gun at them.

I stood up slowly, making sure not to wake up Ann, and Makoto. I made my way over to him, before sitting down.

" Ryuji," I whispered, he frowned before looking away from the window, and looked at me.

" Your still up," he whispered back. I nodded as I looked down at my hand, my fingers tugging at the bandage.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about…," I mumbled as I looked away.

"…him," he asked.

" Have…you heard anything from Akechi," I asked, changing the subject for both of our sake.

" No. He was supposed to be back by now. He should have taken one of us with him, Dumbass."

" Maybe, he knew his task was going to be dangerous and didn't want to get anyone hurt."

Ryuji rolled his eyes, before returning to the window," But he could have at least told us where he was going." he complained.

" I just hope he makes it back soon,"

Ryuji reaches out and pulled me closer," Don't worry, Kid. He'll be alright. We just gotta keep fighting. Someday everything will be back the way it was."

I nodded, before resting my head on his shoulder," Thank you, Ryuji,"

I bit my lower lip, as I open my eyes. Now isn't the time to waddle in the past. I need to be focused on looking a way to get out of here.

I lifted up my gown, as I ran down the stairs, looking over my shoulder when I heard another gunshot. He's close. I ran across the courtyard, making my way towards the pair of metal doors. I pressed my hand on the door, before pushing it open. I ran inside, closing the door behind me. I lean against it, panting like a dog. I reached up and wiped the sweat from my brow.

I looked down and stared at my reflection on the marble floor, before glancing around the room. In the center of the dimly lit was a large bed with crimson red sheets. I walked over to the window and pushed the curtains to aside. My heart filled with dread. The window had metal bars, even if I was able to break the glass. I wouldn’t be able to get out.

“ A-Akane,”

I jumped up, and gasp, before spinning around.

“ Akane,” the voice called once more. I quickly walk around the bed. My eyes widen in shock, as I covered my mouth. I kneel down, before reaching towards the owner of the voice.

“ Akechi...”

He gives me a weak smile, before closing his eyes, as he leans his head against the wall,” I’m sorry,” he started, as I took his hand,” I know I promised that I would return as fast as I could, but…,”

“....he got you,” I finish for him.

He nodded,” They made me promise not to tell you this, but I guess that no longer applies."

" What are you talking about," I asked.

" We were no longer able to activate the Navi, every time we tried. We were forced out of Mementos, and as the days passed by we started to lose our abilities to summon our personas. So, I left. I know it was wrong for me to lie to you. To lie to everyone, but I had to. Do you know what Futaba did while she was staying with Sae and Sojiro,” he asked.

I shook my head,” She locked herself in her room, and work on a way to fix the Navi. I knew if we didn’t do anything soon. We would have been captured, or worse killed.”

“ You....you don’t know that."

" I was captured, and so were you. It's only a matter of time before he'll find the others."

"but..."

" Why did you come here and look for me," he asked.

I frown, as I shook my head," You been gone for a month. The others were starting to think you were killed. I didn't want to believe it," I paused once I saw the look on his face," I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have."

He sighed," I know. You have a good heart," he whispered," Do you know if the others are alright," he asked.

" A week before I left. We were all planning on moving. The patrols around the area had increased, not only that but the shadows had grown restless. I can't remember where, but I think we were going north," I closed my eyes, as I started to bit my nail," I was I had a persona."

He gave me a confused look.

" If I had a persona. I could have been more useful to you guys."

" Akane you don't need to have a Persona to be helpful. There are a lot of people who are on our side, who don't have one. They were able to help us in their own way. Besides if you had a persona that would make you a target or worse a threat."

I frown but nodded in agreement.

" How…," I asked.

" I was ambushed. Word was going around that Akira had found out our location, and was planning on sending his shadows to kill us. I was leaving Inokashira park, and about to make my way to Shibuya. During that time the park had turned into a place, where all those who challenge Yaldabaoth where hanged, and displayed."

I looked away. I do remember that. The sole purpose of it wasn't to strike fear into the people's hearts or to entertain them. It was a warning to us. Seven people in total were displayed. They were our friends and our confidants.

" The man I was meeting up within Shibuya. He had gotten ahold of very dangerous information, and he finally decided to give it to me. The patrol was after him. Akira's shadows were after him. The army. He was losing himself. When I arrived, he had burned all of it. Unfortunately, Akira…Joker was there, along with Yaldabaoth's followers. Since I couldn't summon my persona. I was captured and tortured, but I refused to talk. In the end, Yaldabaoth lost his patience, and Akira grew bored of me. So, I was locked up here," he explained.

" but…the door-,"

" You can still walk in, and out this room. I can't. I've been bound here until Yaldabaoth orders my death…," he paused, as he smiled,"…and judging by the fact your still running around. He didn't put the seals on you yet."

I nodded," After I was captured, they immediately brought me to the velvet room. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually, I passed out."

" They didn't feed you," he asked.

" No…I refused to eat or drink anything."

He frowns, but he couldn't blame her," I understand your hesitation, but you need your strength."

"And risk being poisoned or drugged. I don't trust those people. Their God turns people against us. They took my brother, and turn him into a murderer," I looked over at the window," Besides…I wasn't planning on staying. I need to get back…," I looked over at him, as I stood up,"…and you're coming with me."

Akechi just smiled knowingly, as he closed his eyes, and sighed," I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

I watched as he slowly stood up, and to my shock and confusion, he didn't show any signs of pain and discomfort. A dark red and black veins of energy crawled out of his shadow, before swirling around his feet. A shiver ran down my spine, as a dark chuckle escape his lips.

I subconsciously took a step back, when he opened his eyes. A sharp gasp escapes my parted lips, as I shook my head slightly in disbelief. His bright golden eyes burned into mine.

" Didn't Lord Yaldabaoth order you to hide your true nature from sweet little Akane."

My eyes widen in horror, as I look over my shoulder. Joker stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. He smirked, before walking further into the room," You know I'd never expect you of all people to pull a trick like that."

" I wonder where she got it from," Akechi joked, as he pointed at me," I honestly can't believe you let her got away from you."

Joker rolled his eyes," The shadows I ordered to keep a watchful eye on her. They made the mistake of underestimating her."

Akechi calmly reached down, and rested his hand on my shoulder, before leaning down, and whisper in my ear," Akane. It would be wise if you go willingly. You're already in enough trouble. Kicking and screaming will only make it worse."

I glance down at his feet, as I turn my head towards him," Why should I listen to you," I hissed.

" Because…," he started, as he looked up at Joker, who was still waiting patiently, his smirk never leaving his face," he's the only one who has the power to keep you alive. If Lord Yaldabaoth decides you're a liability, he will surely have you executed,"

Joker chuckle, " He's right you know," he walked over to us, before reaching out towards me, grabbing me by my forearm.

" Come on let's go," he cooed softly, as he pulled me away from Akechi, " When do you want your payment," he asks Akechi.

" …what payment," Akechi asked, " Lord Yaldabaoth didn't mention anything about a payment,"

"I know Lord Yaldabaoth ordered you to come here, but I would like to thank you for the help. I know how busy you must be. Being his favorite General,"

I looked at Akechi, my eyes widen in shock," You're the general of that demon's army,"

He nodded," You should never believe a word that comes out of my mouth, after all, I am your enemy," he smiled, before lifting his hand up," You don't owe me anything," he told Joker, before bowing his head in respect.

" Have it your way,"

I gave Akechi one last look, as I was dragged out of the room.

* * *

 

Ann stood in the doorway, as she rested her head against the door frame. Her heart filled with dread when she looked up at the blood red sky. Something's wrong. She didn't know what, but something didn't feel right. It's been two whole weeks of endless panic, and searches that have been all for nothing. This time it was her turn to be the lookout, while Haru was downstairs preparing everybody lunch. Everyone else went out to search once more. Akane had vanished without a trace. She didn't leave anything behind that would help them find out her whereabouts. Ann slowly walk down the hallway, making sure to stay in the shadows. Everything has gone to hell. More people have been hanged. Houses and building that had any relation to them where burn down. Their blanket of smokes covered the sky.

They were preparing to move once again. They made a huge error in judgment. Yaldabaoth's army had been given the order to start capturing people, to serve their God. Its only a matter of time until they would be found.

" …Ann,"

Ann turns to face Haru who was walking up the steps," I was wondering if you wanted a break," Ann gives her a warm smile before turning away," No. I'm fine,"

" It's chaos out there," Haru started as she walks up, and stood beside Ann," People are starting to turn against each other in fear of being falsely accused of supporting us,"

" Only now, people are losing faith in the Phantom Thieves. I know the site was taken down, but…did you see the comments," Ann asked.

Haru nodded," I did. They were truly horrible. It broke my heart. Did the patrol come by yet," she asked.

Ann nodded," They have, but this time they had a large iron carriage with them. I think they caught more people,"

" What..,"

Ann frown," I don't think I saw anyone we know, but most of the people in the carriage were children,"

" Children," Haru repeated horrify, as she shook her head," Do you…," she paused as she closed her eyes,"…think Akane was with them," she asked.

" No. I'm not going to lose hope. We'll find her,"

Haru smiled, as she nods her head," Right,"


	2. Preparation for Obedience

Akane narrowed her eyes in disgusted, as she looks away. Standing in front of her was another prisoner, a child like herself, holding a uniform all prisoner are required to wear. There were multiple layers to the outfit. First was the simple blue velvet long flowing nightgown, then a black sash tied around the waist, and last was a robe-like jacket that reached our ankles. Everything was merely a mockery. A horrible cruel mockery of what was once hope. Akane held the child's gaze, before bowing her head, and thanked her. The girl didn't say anything, after all, she was in the presence of her master.

In order to keep the rebellion from speeding into Lord Yaldabaoth's nest. He created a strict set of laws for each section of the Slave pyramid.

As a velvet room, attendant…you are responsible for keeping every little thing in place…as well as clean up after your master when he's done. Your hands will be stain crimson. You will be present when he is…working until he dismisses you.

Judging from her dark velvet robe and gold collar. She was a high ranking servant, and probably one of the best. Judging from the lack of scars she was the most obedient.

The girl quickly bowed her head, before leaving the room. She tensed up while she lowers her head, as she walked passed Joker, avoiding his cold gaze. Akane watched, as she closed the pair of metal doors behind her, immediately after. She hears the faint sound of clicking coming from the doors. Of course, he'll lock her here again. She reached down and played with the long sleeves of the robe, running her fingers along the gold trim. She needed to do something. Anything will do at this point if it meant not having to acknowledge the traitor standing before her. Unfortunately, there was one fact that wouldn't leave her mind. She was serving as his source of entertainment at the moment.

She highly doubted the reason why she hasn't been dragged through hot coals or whipped until her whole body had gone numb, had been out of the mercy of his heart. She could chuckle, at the thought of it being his brotherly, and loving nature. She doubts he has that anymore. She remembers during her time being chained up, in that cell. All she could hear was screaming and begging. Screaming that ended with their throat sliced. Begging that ended with a bullet to the head.

Only this time, no one was uttering a sound, and there was no longer the harsh odor of dry blood. She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her every movement, like a hawk. She winced as she stepped down from the stool. The shackles drag into her sore bruised ankles. She places a hand on the edge of the ivory table for support. She still hasn't eaten anything. She refused to acknowledge the bowl of fruit, and the loaf of bread purposely place on the table. She forced herself to remain still, as she heard his footsteps approach her. To her shock, he walks past her and made his way over to the window. The curtains sway side to side in the breeze.

She was tempted to snag off a couple of grapes, while he wasn't looking, but her own hunger was overridden by her need to live, and lack of trust.

She tensed up, when he suddenly turns around," Relax. I'm not going to kill you. We're family after all," he smiles.

She closed her eyes, as she turns around. She could hear him sigh.

" Why…," she started," Why did you do it?"

Joker frown, before reaching up, and took off his mask," It was an offer I couldn't refuse. It was the only way I could protect all of you,"

She narrowed her eyes as she whirls around," Protect us…,"

" I'll admit everything didn't go the way I've intended, but everything could have been perfect, if…," he paused as he closed his eyes,"…if you guys listen to me. I warn all of you,"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand," We can continue this little discussion later. Lord Yaldabaoth is calling me. I'll be back later," he gave her a smile. She watched in silence as he walked up to her, before kneeling down and cupping her face," Behave yourself…," he glances at the food,"…and eat something,"

She tenses up once more, as he leans forward and kisses her forehead, before backing away.

His black and white mask appears as he turns around and walks towards the pair of doors. They immediately unlock on their own, before opening for him.

The doors closed behind him, before locking her once more in her little cage.

She closed her eyes, before sitting down in the chair next to the table. She rested her elbow on the table.

* * *

" Move it," a cold and thunderous voice shouted to the mass of children, being forced into lines, and chain by their ankles. They cried out in fear as the guards dragged them into the prison, that was once a daycare.

Joker watched as kids were dragged inside, as they tried desperately to escape. He looks over at Akechi as he walks up to him, before placing his hand his shoulder," It seems Lord Yaldabaoth is pleased with our progress. How many children have your shadows captured?"

" I haven't check yet," he answered returning his attention back to the children," So what brings our beloved general to such a dark and gloomy place," he asks with a smirk.

" Lord Yaldabaoth ordered me and my men to serve as extra protection during the…ceremony tonight," he explained.

" Ceremony…," Joker repeated.

" Joker…don't tell me you forgot,"

Joker shook his head," No I didn't. I've just been having a lot on my plate,"

Akechi sighed as he shook his head,"You're hopeless. Apparently, Lord Yaldabaoth has something special planned for his loyal subjects. He's not going to take no for an answer, so whatever missions your planning on doing. Put them on hold or hurry up and get them over with,"

Joker nod his head," Alright,"

"Also…all of the servants and residents of the Velvet room are expected to be there,"

" I see…I guess I'll have to bring Akane with me,"

" Joker do you really think she's…ready to see what happens during these ceremonies," Akechi asked.

" Maybe…but regardless I have orders to follow,"

"…I understand. I was wondering if you would allow me into your…domain," Akechi asked.

Joker crossed his arms," Why?"

" Due to the fact that you govern the Velvet room. As an outsider, I have to ask for your permission to enter. I have some business that I need to take care of with a few of your…um…guests,"

" I guess, but there are a few places that you and your men can't go. I'm sure you understand why…,"

Akechi smiled despite the shiver that ran down his spine," Of course,"

" Good," Joker respectfully bowed his head, before turning around," I better get going. I'll see you later,"

" See you at the ceremony,"

* * *

Akane eyes fluttered open after the sound of doors closing waking her from a deep slumber. She lifted up her head, before looking over her shoulder, as the sound of footsteps drew near.

Entering the room, was the same child from before, this time with her was a new pair of clothes. Not of cold and depressing velvet blue, but soft and refreshing Ivory, with a fancy golden lace trim. She had seen that dress. The wives and concubines of high ranking commanders usually are seen wearing similar dresses. They were, after all, mere…dolls.

As a wife, your job is to serve and obey your husband.

As a Concubine, your job is to please your wife's husband.

Failures are stripped of their…titles and rights and cast onto the ground, and forever forward shall be a Harlot.

It happens a lot in this missed up society…she just hope she would never end up as such.

The girl stopped in front of her, before bowing her head, as she lifted up the beautiful robe.

Akane took the robe from the girl," Thank you," I whispered.

She lifted her head up,"…um…your welcome…my Lor-,"

" Akane, My name is Akane,"

The girl's eyes widen in horror,"…but…My master ordered me to…,"

" I don’t care about what he ordered…this is my order to you. Call me by my name,"

She frowns but nodded," Yes…Akane-Sama,"

" If you don't mean me asking what is your…name?"

" My real name…is…forbidden now. I'm sorry, Akane. The name Lord Yaldabaoth gave me…is Rust. I am and forever nothing more than a mere servant,"

" What…?"

" Listen to me…please…," she begged," I've seen too many good people who have been punished and broken beyond repair, because they didn't obey the law," she whispered, before looking over her shoulder towards the door," I have seen the light in their eyes vanish as they drew in their last breath. I have listened to their cries, as I watched them bleed out," she gasps for air, as tears roll down her cheeks," We are both servants, meaning we have no rights, and us being woman puts us in constant danger,"

Akane opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She's right.

" No matter where you go. No matter what you do. You will always be watched, from both the shadows and in the light,"

" So…you're advising me to parade around like a mindless doll," Akane asked Rust.

She nodded,"…you have no other choice. You were captured correct?"

Akane nodded.

" Since my master went through so much trouble to get you, and you being his sister. You have unfortunately been at the center of attention," Rust place her hand on Akane's shoulder," You've already have a reputation to keep,"

Akane looked at the floor, and then at the robe," Is that why I need to wear this?"

Rust removed her hand from Akane's shoulder, as she nodded," Our great Lord Yaldabaoth is having a ceremony. No one knows why. I've been given the task of getting you ready,"

" Is there anything I should know before walking into this…ceremony?"

Rust blinked a couple of times, as she sighed,"…I can't say, but it's probably something you already witness before. Let's get you ready,"

Akane reluctantly nods her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if their is anyone else who has write a story, simailar to this, because I think it is a good idea. To have Akira join the dark side, or make a deal with Yaldabaoth or even Shido. 
> 
> I literally have been searching for someone who has a story with this idea. So i write this story, maybe a good two months ago, and have well through, my prayers were answered. 
> 
> Pigs on the Wings by Rudester_Rudie. Oh my gosh. I fall in love with this story, and I hope they continue it. 
> 
> Akane is a oc, from my other Persona 5 story. 
> 
> Every since I started Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality. I wanted to write a story were Akira had a palace, or he makes a deal with Yaldabaoth. 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
